<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Last Chapter by Azreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368819">His Last Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreath/pseuds/Azreath'>Azreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Gen, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Tragedy, short angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreath/pseuds/Azreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on the edge of the world, what thoughts come to your mind? Do you think about your loved ones? Your past? Your experiences? What do you regret? What do you wish you could change? On the brink of death, as your last moments flow calmly past you in a wave that feels almost nostalgic, <i>what would you allow yourself to feel?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Last Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check the tags before reading. This is a suicide fic, with very little plot. Just a short angst used for developing headcanons about Chrollo that will be used for later fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on the edge of the world, what thoughts come to your mind? Do you think about your loved ones? Your past? Your experiences? What do you regret? What do you wish you could change? On the brink of death, as your last moments flow calmly past you in a wave that feels almost nostalgic, <i>what would you allow yourself to feel?</i></p><p>The skyline overlooked the entirety of the world Chrollo knew. Stars shone faintly against the dimming light of the orange and blue mixed into a pretty sunset, their beauty nothing compared to how they looked in the city. Any possible refractions of their light were nullified by the dusty earth on which his base stood. A deathly silent building, completely forgotten, secluded from the rest of the modern world. He faintly wished that he could see the city view one last time, but there little moments left, and he didn’t want to waste them pondering on regrets.</p><p>Every breath of wind that could possibly cool his hot skin fell short due to the heavy coat he wore. He wished he could remove it, as he always did, and for once, he figured he could. </p><p>No one could see him. There was no point in hiding the truth from anyone any longer. It wasn’t as if he’d care when they saw them; he would be long gone by then.</p><p>He shrugged off the coat, wincing as the inner fabric tore off a few of his scabs. Various cuts and scars covered his arms and body as if it were a spreading corruption, small orbs of blood dripping out of the newer wounds and dripping onto the murky dirt. With every breath, the physical pain increased, but much to his surprise, he felt relatively calm for being at the end of his life. </p><p>Yes. <i>This was the end, wasn’t it?</i></p><p>He was fully intent on falling off the edge of the building before the sunset fell completely. Yet, he wondered, how did it all come to this?</p><p>He supposed it was always meant to be. From the very beginning, fate knew that he would meet his end by his own hands. He never had a purpose, never had a sense of self. </p><p>Chrollo chuckled softly, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of his face, surprised to find that a few tears stained his cheeks. </p><p>He lived his whole life centered around nothing but petty thievery, developing his Nen ability based on it, his personality, his everything. Who was he? Nothing but a menace to society, narcissistic but so self-loathing. His nails dug into his flesh, tearing at the skin, and he let out a choked sob. </p><p>His troupe members deserved such a better leader. He would be their downfall. No one as weak as him could ever do a good job as a human being, much less as a superior to others. Machi could do so much finer as a leader. She had her intuition, and her calamity, and her logic. Nobunaga too. Or Shizuku. Just anyone but him. </p><p>Truly, the hard floor below had never looked so welcoming. </p><p>The last moments of his life were far lonelier than he anticipated. There was no reason to delay, no reason to waste death’s time in taking him. Chrollo believed in a God, but he also doubted such a being’s existence purely because of just how cruel the world was, so he wondered to himself what would occur once his feet stepped off the ledge. If there was an afterlife, he would surely go to hell. Death always took those who were far too young, and far too pure, leaving behind the rabid trash that made up the world. Humans were so interesting, but they made for little more than chess pieces in the game of life. </p><p>He took a step forward, hoisting himself onto the ledge. The border that separated him from life and death. </p><p>He wished he could say that he saw this coming. His depression and hatred lingered in the back of his mind for far too long, and he supposed that he finally had it. He just couldn’t take the worthlessness and the pain anymore. His entire life had been smudged in ink, and this last chapter was no different. </p><p>He almost laughed as he wiped the tears off his cheeks, their salt burning the open wounds on his wrists. </p><p>If only he’d realized how savage life was sooner. Maybe there could have been a different outcome. </p><p>His feet left the edge. He went into freefall. His last thoughts were that of regret. </p><p>
  <i>He merely wished he’d been able to see the city sunset one last time.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>